Yuri Shower Fun
by The-Sexy-Bleach-Girls
Summary: Rangiku goes over to Orhime's to relax and asks her to use the shower. Orihime walks in on Rangiku and she drags Orihime into the shower. What's to happen next?


**This story is made by Rangiku again and its a Yuri couple of Orihime Inoue & Myself Rangiku Matsumoto. If you don't like, don't read. This is going to be soft-core Yuri not Hard-Core. Not just yet ^/^**

* * *

**Chapter Name: Out of the Shower**

** Type: Soft-Core Yuri**

**Number of Chapters: One**

**Summery: Rangiku goes over to Orihime's to relax, Orihime walks in on Rangiku while she's in the Shower. What's next?**

* * *

"Orihime! Open the door!" Rangiku knocks on the door waiting for Orihime.

"I'm coming!" She opens the door and smiles, "Rangiku! How are you!"

Rangiku smiles wide and hugs Orihime knocking her down. Rangiku's on top and sits up on Orihime, "Oww! I'm sorry!"

"I-Its okay." She giggles and slowly gets up.

"Hey can I use your shower?"

"Yes yes of course!"

Orihime showed Rangiku where the shower is and smiled as she opened the door, "Take as long as you want!" She smiles and closes the door.

* * *

"Ah, what a nice bathroom!"

Rangiku looks around then slowly begins to get undressed, she looked at her naked body in the full body mirror and ran her hands along her breasts and smiled and she squeezed them a little. She turned around and slowly went to the shower and turned on the warm water letting it run. She sighed and got in, closing the glass door behind her. She begins to hum softly as she wets her hair and gets some shampoo on her hands. She washes her hair and rinses it out. She got the wash cloth and began to wash herself still humming to a tune in her head.

Orihime walked in and saw Rangiku, "R-Rangiku, here's a towel for you!"

Rangiku opened the shower door and looked at Orihime as she's blushing deeply, "Why are you blushing, Orihime."

"B-B-Because. . ."

"Because?"

"Y-You're naked!"

"Well duh! I'm taking a shower, want to join me?"

"W-What?"

"Do. You. Want. To. Join. Me.?"

"Um. . ."

"Ah come on!"

Rangiku actually pulled Orihime in and pushed her to the shower wall, and closed the door. She was wearing all white and her clothes began to get wet, showing through. Rangiku lifted Orihime's arms over her head and ran her free hand over Orihime's shirt making it stick to her body and making her breasts finally visible. Orihime blushes deeply trying to get her arms free and looks away. Rangiku slowly lifts Orihime's shirt up and off and runs her hands along her bare breasts as Orihime lets off a soft moan.

"W-Wh-What are you doing?"

"I want to have a. . . Little fun, if that's okay with you?"

"S-Sure. . ."

Rangiku gets close still keeping Orihime's arms over her head and presses their breasts together. Orihime closes her eyes blushing deeply still looking away. Rangiku makes her look at her then kisses her deeply. Orihime's eyes widen, she moves around trying to get Rangiku off, and her breasts bounce around a little getting Rangiku's attention. She lets go of her arms.

"Keep your arms up."

Orihime nods a little and Rangiku grabs both of her breasts and begins to bounce them around a little. Squeezing and touching, it gets soft little moans out of the smaller girl. Orihime puts her back to the shower wall but its too cold so she arches it a little giving Rangiku a little more to work with. Her bottom half is still dressed in a skirt that's sticking to her legs. Rangiku looks down and rips her skirt off and undies leaving her naked. Orihime crosses her legs but Rangiku moves them a little and rubs her leg.

"Don't be shy, Orihime I'm not going to harm you. You trust me, don't you?"

"I-I do. ."

"Good!"

Orihime slides down the shower wall allowing her legs to open allot giving Rangiku a perfect view. Rangiku smirks and grabs the show head thing and turns it on and aims it directly at Orihime's area. She blushes and puts a hand over her mouth as she closes her eyes looking at Rangiku. She moves closer and sits down in front of Orihime's legs and spreads them more and sprays it with water. She moans softly and covers her mouth with her other hand.

"You want more?"

"P-Please..?"

Rangiku smirks and turns the water on more and sprays continuously watching Orihime moan and squirm, and spread her legs and close them. She lays down and opens her legs to Rangiku as if she was asking for more. She sprays directly on it and watches Orihime squirm and arch her back.

A few mins later, Orihime is still on her back but its arched and her hands on are her breasts pinching her nipples trying to get a release, "R-Rangiku, dial it up once more. . . Please, I'm close..."

"Alright."

Rangiku dials it up once more and continues to spray. Orihime screamed but covered her mouth and released everywhere and put her back down. She pants and reaches down and touches herself a little but shes way too sensitive right now. She sits up still leaving her legs open and looks at Rangiku, "T-Thank you. . ."

"Welcome!" She smiles as a blush is on her face.

They both slowly get out of the shower and get dressed, "Hey, can I stay the night?"

"Sure!"

Rangiku smiles and goes into Orihime's room and plops on her bed, "I have to sleep in the guest room don't I?"

"Noo! You're sleeing with me!"

"Ooh! Cool!"

After they get into bed and the lights are off, Rangiku pulls Orihime to her and cuddles her and smiles, "That was fun wasn't it?"

"It was, can we do it agian sometime?"

"Sure Orihime, sure. . ."


End file.
